


Shield & Roses

by queenhomeslice



Series: Queenhomeslice's and CyanideCherub's Fic/Art Prompt Mashup [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Literal Sleeping Together, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sex, Reader-Insert, Sleeping Together, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, Vaginal Fingering, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Gladio makes sure that you know how much he loves you.______Yoooooo, more awesome art collabs with CyanideCherub (thevirtualcanvas on Tumblr)!





	Shield & Roses

[Check the art that inspired this story here!](https://thevirtualcanvas.tumblr.com/post/188340415206/another-project-with-incinc-c-this-time-gladio-x)

The soft morning light shines through half-drawn curtains, illuminating the bedroom, casting shadows on the walls and hitting the stack of books on the bedside table _just _so, flinging a glare off of the shiny cover of the hardbacked novel on top. Gladiolus Amicitia is lying on his stomach, breathing deeply into the soft, royal blue sheets of his king bed. A few birds begin their morning melodies outside of the bedroom window, and a low buzz from a phone slowly brings you to consciousness. 

You blink one eye open, grimacing at the bright, intrusive light—but then your gaze falls to your boyfriend asleep beside you, and you can’t help but smile. You check your phone—the message is from Ignis, inviting you to dinner at Noct’s apartment later this evening. You type a reply, accepting the invitation on behalf of Gladio and yourself, then place the phone back onto the table and snuggle under the covers once more, moving more toward Gladio’s side. 

His face is turned toward you, and you take a few minutes to appreciate his rugged, handsome features—his broad nose, his dashing scar, his dark hair that’s he’s starting to grow out, his tanned features. You adjust yourself so that you’re lying half a head above Gladio now, and you reach out to trace your fingers along the sweeping feathers of the eagle tattoo that he’s just recently had finished. The whole thing has taken over fifty hours to complete, between the initial line art and shading and filling in—you would know, you had accompanied him to every appointment. Your boyfriend’s pain tolerance was incredibly high, but you guessed that it was kind of necessary, since he _was _the Shield of the Crown Prince, after all. 

Gladio stirs after a time, soft goosebumps rising to his skin as he feels the light caresses on his back and shoulders. He cracks an eye and levels his amber gaze at you, lip curling upwards into a smile. “Feels good, babe,” he sighs as he closes his eyes. 

“Sorry--did I wake you?” 

Gladio shakes his head. You scoot closer to him and start to stroke his tattoo again, this time with a little more purpose. You smile at the soft moans of approval that are coming from deep within Gladio’s throat. 

It also doesn’t help that you’re both naked—pajamas are rarely a thing between the two of you, now, unless it’s actually snowing outside. Gladio is always so warm—when you’re curled up next to him, it’s like having your own personal heater. 

Your boyfriend moves his arm and reaches up to your chest, trailing his large, long fingers down between your full, heavy breasts. 

You hum in approval and drag your nails up and down Gladio’s strong, muscled arm—and then, with all the quickness and reflexes of a coeurl, he’s up and hovering over you, pinning your arms above your head and nuzzling his stubbly beard into the soft junction of your neck and shoulder. 

“Oh--hey!” you laugh as he drags his face across your warm skin. 

“’S not fair for you to tease me like that first thing in the mornin’,” Gladio murmurs into the side of your neck as he licks a strip from your collarbone to your ear. 

You shiver in anticipation. The giant of a man has pressed himself flush against you, and there’s no hiding his morning wood. It’s amazing how high Gladio’s sex drive is, and you thank the Astrals every day that your libido matches his. There’s hardly a day that goes by where the two of you aren’t intimate, unless one of you is sick or you’re on your cycle. You lick your lips as Gladio comes face to face with you, capturing your full, pink lips into a lazy, passionate kiss. He releases one of your hands and drags his own huge hand down your skin, stopping to knead and squeeze at your breast; he drags it lower to lovingly squeeze at your fat belly, tickling you a little as you laugh and squirm, your core already heating up with arousal. 

He drags his hand lower, ever so slowly, until his fingers are dancing around your fatty pubic area, tickling your soft hairs and touching everywhere except where you need him the most. 

“_Gladdy_,” you giggle as you wiggle your wide hips from side to side. “Quit teasing.” 

“Oh, princess can dish it out, but she can’t take it, huh?” he laughs, voice still heavy with groggy sleep. “You’re an impatient one this morning, aren’t ya?” 

“Just wanna feel you,” you murmur, blushing. It doesn’t take much from Gladio to get you going. Besides, you’re still wet from your shenanigans the night before—you're definitely going to have to wash the sheets later today. 

“Is that so? Well, what princess wants, princess gets.” Gladio kisses you again, this time with a little more need, as his thick fingers finally part your folds and tease your entrance. 

You whine loud and needy into his mouth as you buck your hips up, trying to get him to stick his fingers further inside of you. 

His sword-calloused hands don’t grant your requests, though—he stays teasing around your labia, rubbing his thumb over your clit, while his other hand has both of your wrists pinned to the bed. You feel his engorged length hot against your thigh, and you bite your lip and whine as he pulls away from a kiss and moves his mouth lower down your body, catching one sensitive nipple between his perfect lips and biting down hard. He licks and sucks at one nipple, then the other, gently rocking his hips against you, letting out breathy moans of his own as he pleasures you. 

He pulls away from your breast with a wet pop and levels his amber gaze at you. “Have I told you how perfect you are?” 

You giggle and blush as you turn your head to the side. “Yeah, you tell me that a lot, actually.” 

“Hmph, and do you believe me?” 

You wiggle under Gladio’s weight and his strong grip on your wrists. “Well--sometimes. Mostly.” 

“But...?” Gladio can hear the hesitation in your voice. 

“I dunno. Sometimes I feel like you’d be better matched with someone who is more like you, y’know.” 

He laughs. “What, a fellow gym rat? You want me to dump you for Iggy?” 

“No, I mean—y'know, a woman who doesn’t...who doesn’t look like me.” 

“But I like how you look.” To prove his point, Gladio trails his finger from your dripping sex up to the fattest part of your stomach and squeezes. 

It tickles and you giggle, trying to squirm away. “Gladdy, it tickles!” 

“I want you to forget everyone who’s ever made you feel less than,” he says as he kisses you again. “Your body is just right. I wouldn’t want you any other way.” 

“You wouldn’t rather have some little skinnier, prettier girl?” You sniff. Sex doesn’t always bring out your insecurities, but there are days when you feel so mismatched with your giant of a boyfriend. Gladio is everything you’re not—ripped, strong, in the personal service of Prince Noctis himself. He’s smart, handsome, and funny, and you wonder every day why he continues to pick you, out of all people; when you know that before you got together, and even now, women throw themselves at him left and right. 

“Baby, hey, sssshhhh, none of that,” Gladio says softly as he releases your wrists and thumbs away the tears that have started to pool up at the corner of your right eye. “I wouldn’t rather have anyone else in the world. I love you no matter what you look like—but really, I’d be kinda scared to be with anyone else. You’re nice and sturdy,” he teases, voice dropping low with lust again. “I know you can take a good pounding.” 

You snort in spite of your crying. Gladio isn’t wrong—there are plenty of times when the two of you make gentle, passionate love; but rough sex is pretty the norm, and Gladio fucks like a beast. “Yeah okay, I get your point. You might break a supermodel in half.” 

“I don’t love you for just your body, y’know. You’re brilliant, and kind, and loving, and selfless...” Gladio kisses you again, deeply, then pulls away, leaning up to place a kiss on your forehead. “You’re more than I deserve.” 

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you.” You arch up into him, moving your leg to brush against his hard length. 

Gladio hisses. “Fuck, you see what you do to me?” 

“Mmmmmm, no? What do you mean?” 

“Okay, you little minx,” Gladio teases as he sits up on his haunches. “On your knees, and I’ll show you how perfect you are.” 

You lick your lips. “Yes _sir_,” you say happily as you get yourself into position. 

Later that evening, you and Gladio are walking in the park near Noct’s neighborhood, waiting on the confirmation text from Ignis that everyone else is on their way to the prince’s apartment. It’s only six o’clock, but time change has already come to Insomnia, as well as late fall—it's already dark, and the stars are out. The breeze is still warm, though—Gladio's in a tank top and jeans, and you’re in shorts and a t-shirt and short little boots. The two of you are walking hand in hand through the park, when suddenly Gladio stops and looks up at the brightly-lit night sky. You stop and look up at him. 

“What’s up?” 

Suddenly he grabs you by your waist and pulls you flush against him. “Was just thinkin’,” he says with a silly grin. “That I’d capture the stars for you, princess, if only you’d ask.” 

You blush and giggle. “Okay, you’ve been reading one too many romance novels,” you tease. “No need for all of that—where would I put a star? Besides, you’ve already captured my heart.” 

Gladio grins and actually blushes before pulling away. 

And time seems to stop as Gladio gets down on one knee and pulls a small black box from his jeans pocket. 

Your heart rate speeds up as you bring both hands up to cover your mouth, which has dropped to the sidewalk. Tears are coming for the second time today, but for an entirely different reason. 

“Glad...Gladio...” Your voice is shaky, just barely above a whisper. “What...” 

“Been meanin’ to do this for weeks,” Gladio chuckles. “It’s just...for being the prince’s fearless shield, this terrified me a _lot_. But I told myself that if I didn’t make you mine, I’d never live with myself. So, _________ __________ ___________, will you marry me?” 

You close your eyes and sob, vaguely aware that you’re nodding your head as Gladio stands up to hug you. After several minutes, you regain some semblance of composure and hold out your hand. Gladio takes the ring from the box and pockets it, slipping the giant diamond ring onto your ring finger. You gaze at it in awe. “Gladio, it’s...it’s so beautiful...it’s too much...” 

“Nonsense. Nothing could ever be good enough for you. Besides, I’m nobility, remember? Pocket change.” 

You sniff as you wipe your eyes. The ring fits perfectly, a princess-cut with too many karats to count. A phone chimes in the background—then you hear Gladio on the phone. 

“What’s up Iggy? Dinner time? Perfect, we’re in the neighborhood, at the park. We’ll start walking that way now.” He hangs up and turns to you, bending down for a quick kiss. “You okay, baby? _Fianc__ée?_” 

You sniff again as you grab his hand, your short chubby fingers slotting between his giant ones perfectly. “Yeah, I’m...I’m good.” You grin widely. “Did you plan this today so we could make the announcement at dinner?” 

“Oof, ya caught me,” Gladio laughs as the two of you cross the crosswalk and enter the bustling city neighborhood. “I may have had kind of a plan. At first I thought about a nice dinner out, or some candles at home, with rose petals everywhere, but...” 

“Hey,” you interject, pushing yourself to his side as the two of you walk. “I would’ve accepted over a date of Cup Noodles.” 

“And that is why you’re perfect, princess,” Gladio sighs. “I love you so much. The future Mrs. Amicitia.” 

You blush and lean your head on his strong bicep as you walk. “I love you, too, Gladio.” 


End file.
